A Dream Come True
by heartstrings13
Summary: This is an entry for the contest by hopelessdream2005. A nightmare which made Bonnie's dream come true.


_**A/N- This is my first Bamon Fiction, and its an entry for the contest organised by hopelessdream2005. I need to know how I did, so please read and review.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters of Vampire Diaries.**_

* * *

><p>He was perched up on the branch of a tree outside her bedroom's window watching her sleep as usual. He loves to watch her dreams. her dreams always amuses him. He finds them quiet entertaining.<p>

She was having a nightmare. She was running away from something that was going to attack her, kill her. He can feel the force too it was very strong and he couldn't do anything except feeling her fear and experiencing his own helplessness.

She looks back and stumbles on her foot and fell down face forward, she screams but that thing get nearer and nearer and then it was hovering over her, it was like a black shadow, an opaque thing, that engulfed her completely. He tries to enter her dream but due to that force he couldn't and so he jumped inside her room and went to her bed and sat down beside her.

She was sweating, trembling and tossing. He tried to calm her so that she can fight with that thing but it was of no use. She was screaming for help in her dream but in reality her lips were tightly shut. Tears were flowing down her tightly shut eyes as if she was in loads of pain and all this was hurting her a lot. And he was getting frustrated and angry as he couldn't do anything to help her, to save her. So he did the only thing that was in his hands he hold her body tight against his chest and started murmuring shushing noises and sweet nothings in her ears while rocking her. He was hoping that she will fight with that force and wake up anytime soon.

But that thing was choking her and her breathing was getting shallower n shallower with each passing moment and with it his desperation was getting more n more profound. He started shaking her to wake her up but she was getting weaker n weaker. She was trying her hard to fight with that force but it was sucking her life force from her body ever so slowly then she heard the most beautiful voice in her world.

"Red...don't give up, u have to fight I know u can win from this. You have to wake up. Come on dammit ! Try harder you have to wake up."

She smiles after hearing his voice and thought "_So you care for me. Good at least now I will die a happy person."_

Upon hearing her thoughts he gets angry n more desperate and said, "No, you will not die. I will not allow you to die. You have to come back to me. Red...you have to come back for me."

She smiles again and breathed out.

" why should I? Why do u care? When I'll come back you'll leave me and will go back to seduce Elena. I'll be alone again with my broken heart so its better that I let it go and leave with a feeling that I died in the hands of the one whom Im in love with."

To say he was shocked will be an understatement of the century, it was like he was struck by lightning. He was still too still even for a vampire. His eyes were wide n he was dumbstruck. He knew his red bird have some kind of sweet feelings for him but to know that she LOVE him, Damon was a shock cause he never treats her any specially and never did he took any special care for her. But still there she is in his arms dying and confessing her love for him and there was he struggling to find words to describe the feeling of his own heart. He was clueless as to what to say or do or feel? Because with every single second this sweet and caring and lovly girl was dying in his arms And with every single second passing he was feeling as if his own heart was dying with her. With every shallow breath she was taking he was feeling as if he was dying too with her and in that moment he heard her faint voice.

" I love you Damon, my dark angel."

In that moment only he realizes that he too love his red bird more than anything, more than Himself, even more than Elena. So he muster all his powers and concentrate hard on her and pushes his powers to her and mentally said to her," Red you have to fight for yourself for me for US. IF YOU LOVE ME then come back to me. I'm waiting for you Red. I promise I will not leave you not now not ever. Just please come back to me." When she feels his powers flowing through her and hears his desperation she tries to fight the force, and he kept on telling her "Come on red. You can do it; you have to come back to me please. Come back to me." and with every word of his she fights harder and harder.

Finally she opens her eyes and the first thing she know someone kissing her forehead and saying."That's my girl." When she tries to look for the face of that person she founds herself looking into two black orbs ,staring back at her with so much intensity and love that she had to blink few times to see properly and when she was able to speak she said." Da...damon?" He smiles and next thing she knew his lips were on her and they were sharing a passionate kiss. When he let her breathe he smiles down at her and said "What a way to confess your love, Red!" She blushes and lowers her eyes. He chuckles and tap on her nose and whispers in her ear, "Well, the truth is Red..." Her breathing got a little bit faster with the anticipation of what was coming next. Then he kisses her ear and said," I love you too, my beautiful red bird." and they kissed again and this kiss was full of love and promise of forever.

*The End*

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN - A very special thanks to kohinoor for her support. And to hopelessdream2005 for giving such a nice idea:)**_

_**Thank you all for reading.**_


End file.
